


Discretion’s not what I need to sell

by Anriaxs



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, No Dialogue, No beta we die when we're killed, Or are mentioned, other characters appear briefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anriaxs/pseuds/Anriaxs
Summary: They didn’t know what to do but they knew that being with Shirou would make her feel better, and they were correct, since she jumped towards Shirou as soon as he opened the door.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Discretion’s not what I need to sell

Illya had been having nightmares lately, at first, she just wandered through the mansion, spending some time with Berserker or just, watching the night sky until she fell asleep.

But a few days passed and they weren’t getting any better, so the next thing she did was go to the kitchen, prepare some Tea and sit in the darkness.

Still, it was only a matter of time before Leysritt and Sella found out and as she expected it was sooner than later.

At first, they tried to make her feel better, but the truth was that they didn’t exactly what to do, and much to their annoyance they decided to send her to the Emiya Household.

They didn’t know what to do but they knew that being with Shirou would make her feel better, and they were correct, since she jumped towards Shirou as soon as he opened the door.

It seemed that old castle made her feel lonely too.

Shirou didn’t put any objection, nor did Taiga, Saber or the rest of the girls.

She ended up sleeping in the same room as Taiga, she didn’t mind, really, Taiga was nice, and she preferred to share room with her than share with Rider, Rin, thought Sakura and Saber weren’t a bad option either.

Still, she couldn’t sleep, she didn’t want to close her eyes and have nightmares again, so, she got up and walked towards the kitchen.

The weather had started to freeze so she thought that maybe it was a good idea to get some tea and go back to sleep.

Even if no one was up, it was better than walking though the castle corridors, at least the house felt… alive, she could feel the presence of the other even if they were all in their rooms.

But once she got closed to the living room, she noticed a faint light.

So, someone was up.

Slowly she slid de door and found that Shirou was also up. Maybe it was better to not bother him, deciding to go back to the room she was startled when Shirou started walking towards her.

He didn’t say anything, but he took her hand and guide her towards the table, she sat as he went back to the kitchen only to come back with two tea cups, leaving one in front of her.

She smiled and took it between her hand, enjoying the warm cup, she looked up to see him drinking the tea, she could see his eyes, they were a bit dull and there was a certain turmoil behind them.

It seemed she was not the only one having nightmares.

She took a sip of her tea, enjoying the flavor, black tea was common in the house since most of the occupants drink it, and she was no exception, while it was not her favorite it was still something she enjoyed.

Illya decided to lean against Shirou, he didn’t seem bothered by it, moving a bit to accommodate her better, she closed her eyes and enjoyed his company.

Sometimes, she wondered what it would have been like, with her mother and father being with them, and with Shirou living with them as her brother.

It seemed… nice… but at the same time, she knew it was something that it could not be, at least not in timelines were the grail existed.

She opened her eyes to look back up at Shirou, who had his eyes closed, as if he were meditating.

It was a good dream to have but she still enjoyed the life she had now, even with the quarrels she sometimes would have with some of them, she didn’t think she would change this, at least not right now.

And so, she closed her eyes, dreaming on the family she could have and the family she had.

For the first time in week, Illya had a night without nightmare.

* * *

When Sakura woke and made her way to the kitchen, she found Shirou and Illya sleeping soundly side by side, enjoying each other company.

She closed the door; breakfast could wait a little more.

Meanwhile, outside the house, in the early hours of the morning.

Snow began to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love these two siblings right?
> 
> I need more Shirou and Illya in my life.
> 
> Hope you liked it and thanks for reading!


End file.
